


The One Who Has Your Back

by shiannan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiannan/pseuds/shiannan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mal is making a deal, Jayne always watches his back from a fire position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Has Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was written for Fandom Kombat 2015 and badly translated afterwards. Sorry for my poor English.

All the heads looked the same through the sniper scope — they’d fucked up choosing the firing position, but there was nothing better than that. Anyway, Jayne would recognize Mal no matter what the distance and the perspective were. In the end, he’d had his captain’s back for a fucking long time. Before the deals Jayne often made a bet with himself, sort of «how it’s gonna be». He didn’t know why but today he was sure the local bandar-logs wouldn’t cause trouble, but those morons always tended to be cruising for a bruising, as if they enjoyed their dirty Periphery arses being kicked, so he couldn’t afford to relax.

Until now the dudes hadn’t shown any signs of aggression, let alone the fact that their ringleader had come too close to Mal, so Jayne could see both of them through the scope. If the bastard had had a knife, he’d have managed to stab the captain before Jayne could shoot his dome. Luckily, his captain finally put two and two together and took a step back, so Jayne gave a sigh of relief. They were off the hook.

In the end the asshole handed the money to Mal and his thugs took the cargo, but this moment was dangerous too, cause they always could, like, get their money back from the copse. Half of the dudes’ hands were too close to their rifles, and Jayne pointed out the ones who looked frisky to take them out first.

«Don’t you dare show them your back, Mal» he muttered restlessly.   
No, his captain wasn’t a total dumbass, but one never knew for sure.  
Fortunately, Mal had his wits around him and waited for his, so to speak, business partners to leave, and Jayne laid his gun aside as soon as he lost the sight of the wreck of a vehicle the morons for no decent reason called a car. No adventures that time.

They met near «Serenity». Mal put his thumb up in his «thanks for the backup» manner. Jeyne just nodded — like, well, it was the job.

«No surprises?» asked Wash, standing on the platform, and Mal nodded.  
And all of a sudden Jayne lost his temper.

«Fuck, Mal, couldn’t you just not to сuddle with the prick? I thought you were gonna start kissing right there on the spot!»

«What prick are you talking about?»  
«Their head one. You were both in focus, if I’d moved my fucking hand, would’ve been over. Or… fuck, he could do some trick. You’d better keep some fucking distance. You were cooing like some, dunno, fucking lovebirds.»

«Seems like you’re jealous, Jayne,» Wash said, rolling his eyes. Behind his back Zoe sniffed.

«Don’t get it,» Jayne slowly turned to him. «Have you just called me a faggot?»

«Haven’t even thought about it!» Wash raised his way trying to calm Jayne down but hooted in laughter.

«Take it easy, Jayne,» Zoe interfered. «You look like an asshole, but surely not like a faggot, just take my word» 

«Ok then» he muttered.

«Well, guys, on board, now!» said Mal roughly cutting out the fun.  
For a sec Jayne couldn’t breathe, but he pulled himself together.

Sometimes Jayne Cobb could be an asshole, but he surely wasn’t a faggot.  
He’d just been watching the captain through the scope for helluva lot of time.


End file.
